The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, botanically known as Agastache mexicana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘AGA 304’.
The new Agastache is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hann. Münden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create to new Agastache cultivars with large and dense inflorescences and attractive flower coloration.
The new Agastache originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2003 in Hann. Münden, Germany, of an unnamed selection of Agastache mexicana, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Agastache mexicana as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Agastache was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hann. Münden, Germany during the summer of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Agastache by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Hann. Münden, Germany during the winter of 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Agastache are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.